Trixies Funhouse II - Der Spaß ist unendlich
Seit dem letzten Mal, an dem Trixie "richtig" Spaß gehabt hatte, war mittlerweile eine Woche vergangen, und sie sehnte sich mal wieder nach einer harten Nummer, am besten mit einem RICHTIGEN Hengst, ja, einem, der es ihr so richtig besorgen konnte... Aber niemand wollte mit ihr schlafen, niemand wollte etwas von ihr, geschweige denn mit ihr reden... alle sahen immer weg, wenn sie durch Ponyville lief, niemand wechselte ein Wort mit ihr oder begrüßte sie, nur wegen der Sache damals mit Twilight... Bei dem Gedanken an sie musste Trixie schnauben. Diese blöde Schnepfe!, fluchte sie, warum musste sie mir nur in meine Angelegen einmischen und mich vor allen bloßstellen, sodass niemand mehr meine Zaubertricks sehen will! Wütend stieß sie den Tisch vor sich um und stampfte auf dem Boden auf. In ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut. "Ich werde mich rächen!", brüllte sie, "ich werde kommen, Twilight Sparkle, und dann wirst du die Macht von Trixie zu spüren bekommen!" Je länger sie die Worte auf sich wirken ließ, desto besser gefielen sie ihr. In ihr reifte ein Plan, der es in sich hatte, und so setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben... --- Trixie marschierte mit einem diabolischen Lächeln auf den Lippen durch die Straßen Ponyvills in Richtung Post. Die anderen Ponys warfen ihr merkwürdige Blicke zu, doch das störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Der Brief ruhte sicher in ihrer Tasche, als Trixie auf den Marktplatz bog und zwischen den Ständen hindurchschob, um den Briefkasten neben der Celestia-Statue zu erreichen, die sich in der Mitte der Marktes befand. Sie zog das Schreiben heraus und schob es in den Schlitz, drehte sich um und verschwand genau so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Die Rachegedanken versüßten ihr den Heimweg nur umso mehr... --- Es wurde Abend, und Trixie lag auf ihrer Couch und schielte immer wieder zur Uhr, die über ihrem Kamin baumelte. Doch obwohl sie Twilight für 17:00 Uhr zum Tee eingeladen hatte, war niemand gekommen und es mittlerweile 17:45 Uhr. Die Minuten zogen sich ins Unendliche, und Trixie spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, einfach bei Twilight vorbeizuschauen und sie entweder zu fragen, warum sie nicht kam, oder ihr gleich ein Messer in den Hals zu rammen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Freudig sprang sie auf, raste hin und riss die Tür fast aus den Angeln, doch davor stand nicht Twilight, sondern eine dunkle, große Gestalt. Verwirrt glotzte Trixie den Fremden an, dessen Gesicht immer noch in Dunkelheit gehüllt war. "Wer bist du?!", stotterte sie, "und was...?!" "Ich habe gehört, du bist Trixie, und du bist eins von den Ponys, die... na ja... einem Dinge geben, die sonst kein anderes Pony freiwillig geben würde..." Es war raus. Er wollte Sex, und zwar sofort. Und Trixie musste schon sagen, er war verdammt groß, und seine Konturen, die sie in der Dunkelheit erahnen konnte, versprachen so einiges... "Also gut, mein Schöner... komm rein!" "Aber ich will im Dunklen bleiben, also lösche das Licht und zünde nur eine Kerze an!" Sie widersprach nicht, schaltete die Deckenlampe aus und steckte eine Duftkerze an. Er trat ein und schnupperte. "Das ist Rosenduft, habe ich Recht?" "Ja, mein Lieblingsgeruch... da werde ich immer ganz besonders schnell... na ja..." "Ich verstehe... dann lass uns nicht lange reden und lieber gleich anfangen!" Ein Mann ohne viele Worte, der lieber gleich zum Punkt kommt..., schmunzelte sie, perfekt! "Dann komm...", hauchte sie, "aber nicht hier, besser in meinem Liebesraum... im Keller!" Er kicherte. "Du bist aber eine böse Stute... im Keller... aber gut, ich bin echt geil auf dich, also los!" Zufrieden stieg Trixie voran die Stufen hinunter in ihren dunklen Liebesraum, und er betrachtete die Poster und herumliegenden anderen Dinge wie Sexspielzeuge und Ketten. "Du scheinst auf wirklich hart zu stehen... super, ich nämlich auch!", meinte er vergnügt. Aber nicht so hart wie ich es gern hätte..., dachte sie diabolisch, aber das kriegen wir schon hin... Trixie ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und forderte ihn auf, sich neben sie zu legen. Er ließ sich der Länge nach fallen und das Metall des Bettkastens quietschte. "Du bist aber auch ein Kerl... ziemlich groß... aber wenn dein Penis auch so groß ist wie du, dann werden wir eine Menge Spaß heut Abend haben...!" "Hoffe ich doch auch...", kam es aus der Dunkelheit. Sie tastete mit ihrem rechten Huf nach der Flasche mit dem Betäubungsmittel und goss es in eines der zwei herumstehenden Weingläser. Dann füllte sie den Rest und das andere Glas bis knapp unter Oberkante mit Apfelwein auf und reichte ihrem Verehrer eines der beiden Gläser. "Nun lass uns anstoßen... auf unseren Abend heute!" "Ja, dass wir ihn nie vergessen werden...!" ICH nicht, freute sie sich, aber DU schon... Dann stießen sie an und er leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug. "Boah, der Wein ist echt gut... von wann ist der?" "Von 1006...", keuchte sie unvermittelt und fasste sich an den Kopf, der ihr immer schwerer wurde. Und das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war wie er fragte: "Trixie, alles ok bei dir...?!" Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. --- Ihre Augenlider waren so schwer wie Blei, und sie schaffte es kaum, sie zu öffnen. Es hatte auch nicht grade viel Sinn, denn um sie herum war es dunkel, und sie wunderte sich, warum sie nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag, neben ihrem Verehrer... IHR VEREHRER! Wo war er, und noch wichtiger, wo war SIE?! In diesem Moment ging das Licht an und blendete sie. Nachdem sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, bemerkte sie, dass sie auf einem Tisch lag, und dass sie an diesen Tisch gefesselt war. Ihr Verehrer stand regungslos vor dem kleinen Wagen und blickte auf die Messer und anderen Instrumente, die dort lagen. Sie starrte ihn an und fragte dann mit zittriger Stimme: "W... warum bin ich hier gefesselt?!" "Der Spaß wir unendlich sein...!", lachte er düster. "W... w... was?! Ich finde das nicht mehr lustig - bitte mach mich los!" "Aber warum denn?!", kicherte er, "der Spaß hat doch gerade erst begonnen...!" Sie begann zu schwitzen. "Aber was willst du denn sonst von mir?!" "Sagte ich doch schon... unendlichen Spaß! Und glaub mir, ich habe Zeit...!" "WAS WILLST DU?!", schrie sie panisch, "ICH GEBE DIR ALLES, NUR...!!!" Mit einem großen Schritt war er bei ihr, legte ihr seinen rechten Huf mit der Kante auf den Hals und begann, leicht zuzudrücken. Sie röchelte, konnte keinen Ton mehr herausbringen und riss an ihren Fesseln, doch die hielten Trixie fest an Ort und Stelle. Es flimmerte schon vor ihren Augen und sie war kurz davor, wieder ohnmächtig zu werden, als er endlich von ihr abließ und sich seitlich auf die Tischkante setzte. "Weißt du Trixie, ich will nichts von dir... oder doch, eine Sache gäbe es da schon: Gib mir Apple Bloom, Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle zurück, und zwar lebend!" Trixie riss entsetzt die Augen auf. WOHER ZUR HÖLLE WUSSTE ER DAS?! WIE KONNTE DAS SEIN?! "Wie hast...?!", wollte sie fragen, doch er legte ihr seinen linken Huf auf den Mund. "Oh, glaubst du ich bin blöd?! Als sich die drei seit Tagen nicht bei mir gemeldet haben, obwohl sie´s hätten sollen, habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht... und nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass sie zuletzt BEI DEINEM HAUS gesichtet wurden, habe ich eins und eins zusammengezählt... und schließlich auch ihre Leichen im Nebenzimmer gefunden...!" Er schluckte schwer, dann fuhr er fort: "Weißt du, was ich in dem Moment gefühlt habe?! - Es war, als wäre ein Teil von mir gestorben, ein SEHR großer Teil, der einfach aus mir rausgerissen wurde. Ich habe einfach nur dagesessen und geheult, bis ich irgendwann kapiert habe, wer an dieser Misere schuld ist: DU! Du und Rarity, die einfach ihre kleine Schwester hat töten lassen, weil sie Ruhe wollte... weißt du wie oft Sweetie Belle zu mir kam und sich über Rarity ausgeheult hat?! - Einfach zu oft, und ich habe sie jedes Mal getröstet und ihr Mut zugesprochen... sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für mich, eine Schwester, die ich nie hatte! Und da kommst du daher, du, die einfach nur GEIL auf Sex ist, du, die Spaß daran hat, kleine wehrlose Fohlen stundenlang zu quälen und dann grausam abzuschlachten?! Aber jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, was Spaß wirklich bedeutet... und wie gesagt, der Spaß wird unendlich sein...!" Mit diesen Worten griff er sich das Steak-Messer und drehte es in seinem Huf. Sein Grinsen war diabolisch, als er damit auf Trixie zukam. "Nein... bitte...!", keuchte sie wehrlos. "Zu spät... der Spaß wir unendlich sein...!", lachte er finster und setzte das Messer auf ihrem Brustkorb an. Dann zog er es langsam und mit Bedacht nach unten. Trixie schrie und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es gelang ihr nicht und sie musste zusehen, wie ihr Blut aus dem Schnitt quoll und an ihr herunterlief. "Oh... ich habe was vergessen...", lachte ihr Verehrer dreckig, "du stehst doch auf echt hart, stimmt´s?! - Dann habe ich noch was für dich...!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, verschwand in der Dunkelheit und kehrte nach kurzer Zeit mit einem Glas zurück. Einem Glas voller Hornissen. "Wollen doch mal sehen, wie geil du wirst, wenn dich was RICHTIG sticht...!" Sie riss panisch die Augen auf und wollte wieder schreien, doch er stellte nur grinsend das Glas ab, packte sie am Kopf und schlug ihn mehrmals auf den Tisch. Dann griff er wieder zu dem Glas und steckte es in Trixies Scheide, während sie sich wie wild hin und her wand. "Du stehst doch auf echt große Dinger?! - Tja, mein eigenes ist mir einfach zu gut für dich... aber ich nehme an, ganz viele kleine spitze Dinger tun es auch...!" Lachend schraubte er in ihr den Deckel vom Glas. Die wütenden Insekten rasten sofort in sie hinein und begannen zu stechen. Trixie brüllte sich vor Schmerz die Seele aus dem Leib, und er stand daneben und lachte schallend, während die Hornissen ihr Massaker anrichteten. Dann hielt auch das Glas den Druck von Trixies Scheide nicht mehr stand und zerbrach in ihr. Die Scherben bohrten sich in das Fleisch und eine blutig-schleimige Masse floss aus Trixie. Das Lachen ihres Verehrers hallte in ihren Ohren und sie wünschte sich, sterben zu dürfen, doch er ließ ihr keine Chance... Trixie heulte, als er wieder aus der Dunkelheit trat und sie diabolisch angrinste. "T... töte mich, bitte!", schluchzte sie, doch er erwiderte nur: "Der Spaß wird unendlich sein...!" Dann ging er in die Knie und schob sich unter den Tisch. Obwohl Trixie vor Schmerzen kaum noch etwas anderes spürte, war sie sich sicher, dass er es bitterernst meinte, und ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er ihr plötzlich durch die Tischplatte das lange Küchenmesser in den Anus rammte und sie erneut aufschrie. Aus dem blutenden Loch spritzten Fäkalien und Blut und vermischten sich mit dem aus ihrer Scheide. Er kam wieder unter dem Tisch hervor und blickte sie finster an. "Mir wird langweilig... ich dachte die Hornissen gefallen dir wesentlich besser... schade, dann eben auf die extra harte Tour...!" Er verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit und kam mit einem Kartuschenbrenner zurück, stellte sich ans Fußende des Tisches und zündete das ausströmende Gas an. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an, und er kicherte: "Weißt du, mit Gas sollte man nicht spielen... vor allem, wenn es im Arsch ist...!" Trixie riss an ihren Fesseln, als er die Luftzufuhr öffnete und die Flamme blau wurde, doch es nutzte nichts. Er rammte den Brenner mit der Flamme voran erst in ihre Scheide und dann in ihren Anus, wobei sich das Gärgas dain entzündete und ihnen kompletten Darm von innen flambierte. Sie konnte kaum noch schreien, ihr Stimmbänder waren vollkommen überdehnt und die Schmerzen einfach zu groß. Dann roch sie ihr verbranntes Fleisch und kotzte den Rest ihres Mageninhaltes nach draußen. Er sah sie amüsiert an. "Ich dachte du stehst auf HEIß?! - Tja, da habe ich wohl was falsch verstanden...! Aber sei´s drum, jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie viele Organe man jemandem entfernen kann, ohne dass er stirbt... was meinst du, fünf? Sechs? Sieben? - Egal, probier´n wir´s aus...!" Trixie bekam alles nur noch verschwommen mit, erst der Schmerz, als er ihre Bauchdecke aufriss und auf ihre Organe blickte, riss sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen, oder besser, auf den Tisch zurück. "Na das ist aber mal eine schöne Milz!", freute er sich, "ach wenn du ganz schön verbrannt riechst... aber halb so wild, essen kann man die bestimmt noch...!" Er griff in sie hinein und trennte das Organ mit zwei Schnitten heraus, bevor er es ihr vor das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht hielt. "Stimmst du mir nicht zu, die ist doch schön, oder? - Fast schon so schön wie... warte kurz..." Er stockerte wieder in ihr herum, und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als einen schnellen, am besten sofortigen Tod. Doch so leicht machte er es ihr nicht und ließ ihre Nieren vor ihrer Nase an den herausgetrennten blutigen Arterien baumeln. "Was für zwei tolle Nieren... kerngesund und eigentlich perfekt zum Organspenden! Wie gut, dass es sowas gibt, ansonsten wäre das eine echte Verschwendung!" Dann wandte er sich ab und steckte die Nieren zu der Milz in eine Kühlbox, bevor er sich wieder seinem zuckenden Opfer zuwandte. "Was haben wir denn noch so? - Ah, eine Leber... und eine schöne Lunge, aber ich denke, die brauchst du noch... zumindest ein bisschen noch...!" Als Nächstes musste Trixie mit ansehen, wie zuerst ihre Leber und anschließend ihr Magen aus ihrem Körper und in die Kühlbox wanderten und ihr Blut aus ihrem kraftlosen Körper sickerte. Ihr Atem wurde flach, und sie spürte, dass es nun vorbei war. Mit letzter Kraft keuchte sie: "Vergib mir, für alles..." Ein letztes Mal blickte sie ihren Verehrer an, dessen Gesicht vor ihrem Blut kaum noch zu erkennen war. "Ich vergebe niemandem, der mich versucht hat, zu ermorden!" Dann hörte Trixies Herz auf zu schlagen und ihr Kopf sackte auf den Tisch. Die große und mächtige Trixie war tot. Er wischte sich ihr Blut vom Gesicht und sah sich sein Werk an, bevor er auch noch ihre Lungen in die Kühlbox packte. Als er ihr Herz in der Hand hielt, sah er es lange an, bis er es mit aller Kraft zerquetschte. Nein!, dachte er, niemand soll das Herz einer Mörderin in sich tragen, niemand...! Zufrieden duschte er im Nebenraum, kam dann zurück, blickte die tote Trixie ein letztes Mal an und verließ dann ihr Haus, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und schlich zum Kellerfenster, wo die Benzinkanister schon darauf warteten, von ihm benutzt zu werden. Er schüttete den Inhalt auf die Leichen von Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo, sah sie ein letztes Mal wehmütig an und flüsterte dann: "Vergebt mir, dass ich euch nicht beschützt habe, vergebt mir, dass ich nicht für euch da war... nehmt die Rache an Trixie als Entschädigung!" Eine träne rollte ihm über das Gesicht und tropfte auf den Boden. "Verzeiht mir...!" Dann wandte er sich ab, riss das Streichholz an und warf es durch das Fenster in den düsteren Raum. Sofort erhellten Flammen den ganzen Keller, und er glaubte zu erkennen, wie die Geister der toten Fohlen aus ihren misshandelten Körpern traten und gen Himmel schwebten. Er griff sich die Kühlbox, blickte ein letztes Mal in die Flammen und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit. --- Der Anruf bei der Feuerwehr erfolgte um 22:30 Uhr, und keine fünf Minuten später versuchte die ganze Mannschaft, das Feuer in Trixies Haus zu löschen, doch sie bekamen die Flammen erst am nächsten Morgen unter Kontrolle, und erst am nächsten Tag um 9:00 Uhr war das Feuer endlich gelöscht. Man fand in den verkohlten Trümmern kaum etwas, dass man als Trixie identifizieren konnte, dafür aber einen noch zur Hälfte unverbrannten Karton mit weißem Phosphor, sodass die Ursache für das Feuer schnell klar wurde: Trixie musste beim Zaubertricks-Üben wohl irgendwie zuviel davon angezündet haben, und durch die Verpuffung war dann das Haus in Flammen aufgegangen. So wurde der Tod Trixies als "Arbeitsunfall" abgestempelt und zu den Akten gelegt. --- Vor der Pony-Klinik brannte wie immer nur eine Straßenlaterne, was ihm sehr gelegen kam. Um sich blickend trat er aus den Büschen und schob sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit bis vor die Eingangstür, stellte die Kühlbox ab und klingelte, bevor er wieder im aufkommenden Nebel verschwand. --- Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam er endlich wieder zuhause an, öffnete leise die Geheimtür und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen in sein Schlafzimmer. Seine Freundin lag schon im Bett, und er schob sich leise und vorsichtig neben sie und legte seinen Arm um sie. Ihr entfuhr ein leichtes Schnarchen, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm und begann wieder fest zu schlafen. Und er schwieg. Und drückte sie noch ein wenig fester. Dann schlief auch er lächelnd ein. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Aber er hatte sich gelohnt. --- ENDE Kategorie:TrixieKategorie:MordKategorie:TodKategorie:LangKategorie:Qualvoller TodKategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit